You Taught Me How To Love
by jroehin
Summary: Ron loses Hermione's trust and now, she turns to the man she least expected to be there for her. A little something I had at the back of my mind. Review please!


A/N:::Hey, it's me again, and I've change my penname into jroehin…my last penname by the way was 09…well, about this fic, it's dedicated to my crush…who has recently acquired a new girlfriend, who happens to be my former best friend…*sigh*…well, enough of the drama…here's the story…just tell me if there are misspelled words or the grammar is awkward…

Hermione was scheduled on rounds tonight with a sixth-year Hufflepuff. As Head Girl, she had many duties to take care of, but this particular night, she wanted to do the rounds. This morning, she had heard a bunch of girls talking about Lavender and Ron.

Ron had been her crush since third year. She wanted him notice her, so she made some minor changes as she entered her seventh year. Her once long, frizzy hair had been tamed and now hung in soft chestnut ringlets. She tried to put on the lightest makeup possible without looking all slutty. Many boys in her year noticed her, and Ron had asked her out. In a few weeks, they became a couple in the eyes of the students.

As Hermione and her companion passed a slightly ajar door, they heard a crash, probably caused by the fall of something made of glass, followed by a series of moans.

"Oh, Wonwon!" The voice sounded familiar to Hermione. "Faster!"

"Should we interrupt?" the Hufflepuff prefect asked as her hand hesitated on the door.

Hermione gathered all the Gryffindor courage she could muster and pushed the door open. Her eyes widened and her tears threatened to fall over at the sight before her. Ron had Lavender bent over the desk, naked, with him behind her and pumping in and out of her fast, unaware of the audience.

Finally, Ron and Lavender looked up and saw them. Ron's mouth hung open. "Mione, I could explain!"

But Hermione was already running. Away from him. Away from Lavender. Away from the scene that shattered her heart into a million pieces. The tears she had been keeping at bay had fallen freely.

She reached the portrait of a young lady holding a puppy leading to the Heads' Dorm. "Fierys." She whispered softly.

The young looked sadly at her, even the puppy pouted, but they complied and opened for her.

She plopped down on the couch, and sobbed her eyes out. _"Why?"_ she thought fiercely. _"I have been a good girlfriend, haven't I? I haven't done anything for him to just replace me like that! It's so unfair!"_

After a few minutes, the portrait door opened again revealing none other than Draco Malfoy, Head Boy.

At first, Hermione thought that Dumbledore had gone bonkers when he said that Malfoy would be Head Boy. But after weeks of working with him, she found out that Malfoy was really brilliant when it comes to planning events, Hogsmeade visits and many more. He also loved to read books.

"What's happened to you, Granger?" Draco asked, pretending to sneer but the concern was evident in his voice.

"Nothing happened." Hermione lied quickly. "What makes you think something happened."

"Well, aside from the fact that you're here crying, Weaselbee is outside the door, demanding you come out and talk to him."

"I don't wanna talk to him." She said and looked away from wise, grey eyes.

Just then, the door burst opened and in came Ron. He had somehow threatened the young girl into opening the portrait for him.

"Don't you know that it's against the rules to enter the Heads' Dorm without permission from either Head?" Draco told the red-faced Ron.

"Go to hell, Malfoy!" Ron bellowed in outrage and grabbed Hermione by the arm. She cried out in pain. "Mione, we need to talk."

Hermione tried to pry his hand off her arm but it just wouldn't budge. "Let go! I don't wanna hear you talk!"

"No, listen to me!" Ron tightened his grip on her. "It's all _your_ fault. If you just gave me what I want, then I wouldn't have cheated on you! Instead, you insisted on staying a fucking virgin!"

Ron felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked around and saw Draco's fist connecting with his jaw. He fell on the floor with Draco towering over him. "Listen, you Weasel. If a lady says she doesn't want to, she means it. If Hermione doesn't want to give up her virginity to a guy with a dick the size of his pinky, then she doesn't. Stop forcing yourself on her. You're not even worthy of being on the same room with her. She is a beautiful and smart woman who deserves so much more than you!"

Hermione's heart leapt. Draco had called her by her first name. And he had said all those nice thing about her. He had defended her from Ron.

"You talk too much Malfoy." Ron said as he brought out his wand and pointed it at Draco. "Stupefy!"

Draco flew ten feet away from where he originally was and his head hit the edge of a table, causing it to bleed.

Hermione had enough of this. She brought out her own wand, _"Recedite!"_

Ron was gone in a flash, sent back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione rushed to Draco's side.

"Draco!" she whispered softly, shaking him, but he remained unconcious. She healed the cut caused by Ron's hex and she half-dragged him towards the couch.

After she was sure, he was comfortable, she sat at the other end of the sofa and whispered to him. "Thank you…Draco."

The next morning, Draco woke up, expecting to feel the pain from his head. But it didn't came. _"Hermione must have healed it."_ He thought and sat up. He saw Hermione, her knees pulled up, her arms wrapped around them. Her head was propped up on the couch back. She looked incredibly adorable. Draco couldn't help himself and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Hermione stirred and came face to face with Draco. Her cheeks were painted with a tinge of pink and she stuttered over something to say. "Umm…Thanks, Draco. For last night."

"Weasley is a bastard. I should've defended you from him."

"You did. And I thank you as well for saying all those good things about me."

Draco smiled, not smirked but the genuine smile. "Those things I told were true."

More weeks passed, Draco and Hermione got along very well. Ron avoided them as much as he could and tried to lie low.

One night, Hermione was planning about the upcoming Winter Holidays. Draco got down from his room and sat down beside her. "May I be of assistance?"

"Of course." Hermione smiled and they started making plans.

After all the mess had been put away, they just sat there staring at the fireplace, content with each others present.

"Umm, Hermione," Draco asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I've always wanted to try something, if that's alright with you."

Hermione became curious, "What is it?"

"Just close you eyes."

She complied and waited. Suddenly, she felt the softness of lips upon her. Her eyes fluttered open and she withdrew slightly from him.

"I'm sorry." Draco looked down, suddenly realizing what he had just done. He couldn't explain how it happened. His heart had taken over his mind and kissed her.

Hermione had seen it in his eyes, she had seen the concern, worry and love. There was no guilt in there. He hadn't regretted it.

She leaned closer to him so that her lips touched his, and there she threw all caution to the wind. Draco parted his mouth and her tongue sought out his and they were locked in a fiery battle of dominance.

Draco won and she was now lying on the couch with Draco on top of her. His mouth left hers, giving her a chance to breath. His lips kissed their way down to her jaw line, her neck and collarbone. He kissed a pressure point on her neck and she moaned in pure pleasure.

"Draco, I want you." Hermione pleaded as she tried to unbutton his shirt.

He stopped her hands and closed his eyes. "As much as I want you to, Hermione, I know that you'll regret it as soon as it's over. I don't want you to be my friend today, then you avoid me the next."

Hermione's hands went up to take his face in both of her hands and she said with all her heart. "I love you, Draco. After all that has happened, I have learned, you aren't the prick my friends always tell me you are. You are much more than that. You taught me many things. And the lesson that will forever be etched in my heart is that, you taught me how to love, unconditionally and limitless." She reached up and kissed him sweetly. "Please, make love to me."

Draco brought out his wand and vanished their clothes. He returned to kissing her collarbone and decided to go lower. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and she let out a cry of ecstasy. He was very glad that he could extract those feelings from her. "Please…Oh, Draco!"

He went back up and whispered huskily in her ear. "Tell me what you want, love. I'll give it to you."

"I…I want you…inside of me, now." She breathed. Draco stared straight at her.

"Are you sure, love?"

"I've never been sure of anything in my life." With that, he positioned his hardened member at her entrance and started to push in, slowly. Hermione could feel herself being stretched and when he reached her maidenhead, he looked back at her, his eyes asking for permission. She nodded and he pushed in. She felt as thought her whole body was being split in half.

A few tears escaped her eyes and Draco kissed them away. After the pain, she wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him to continue. He started slowly, making sure she experienced the pleasure more than the pain. He went faster then, thrusting in and out of her.

Hermione felt a strong build up in her and she knew that she was close. She met his thrusts with her and urged him to go faster.

He complied and her moans and cries of pleasure could have been heard all around Hogwarts. Good thing the Heads' Dorm always had a Silencing Charm on it.

With one final thrust, she was sent over the edge with him. For the first time, she experienced total bliss.

They woke up the next morning on the couch within the arms of each other. "Draco,"

"I love you, Hermione." He said and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you, too." She said and snuggled closer to him. "Good thing it's a Saturday. Coz I don't wanna leave this place."

Draco chuckled and said. "Do you really think I'm finished with you?"

Hermione laughed and said. "No. And I don't want you to stop."

FIN!

A/N:::Yay! I finished it!

So, tell me what you think about my story…=3

LOVE YOU ALL!

=jroehin=


End file.
